Ill Be There
by RedScarsx3
Summary: .." Your not going? " I smiled, " Nope. "


**I'll Be There.**

_Ive been beating around the bush with this story, and finally decided to upload it! So enjoy?_

I dug my feet in the sand with Brittany between my legs, I sighed contently stroking her olive skin feeling the goosebumps rise under my fingertips. She was beautiful, her ocean blue eys shone brightly like they did everyday.

"Mmm." she murmured, as she gently took my hand and placed it on her blooming waist. I waited with her in silence and smiled when I felt little Tyler kick under my hand. "I love you." I whispered kissing her ear.

Brittany was nine months pregnant with our little boy. She was everything I always wanted. I felt her pull her hand away from mine sitting herself up. "It's tonight, isn't it?" she asked me, with a hint of sadness in her voice. I felt my heart break in two.

"Unfortunatly, but I promise, I'll be here when the time comes." I said weakly, knowing i was lying through my teeth. She turned around to face me with a fake smile on her face.

"You promise?" She asked me, looking down at the sand. I pushed myself over to her to lift up her chin to look at me. "I promise." I said sincerely, I leaned down and kissed her tummy tenderly. I felt her hand on my face.

"My lips are up here stupid." she giggled and pressed her lips on mine. I pulled away and grinned at the twinke in her eyes. She fell asleep  
in my arms and I carried her to the car. I gently laid her down in the passenger seat and sighed resting my forhead on the steering wheel, soon I my cheeks began to wet from tears streaming down my face. I picked up my head and looked over at Brittany with an priceless smile on her face. My eyes trailed down her body to her beautiful tummy, where she carried our son for nine months. After all she has done for me i couldn't believe i was doing this to her.

_Later On_

I carried her up the stairs, holding her delicate body against mine. I laid her on the mattress and placed a blanket over her. I walked over to the closet and took out my duffel, i read the tag. "Sargent Seville" I sighed and started taking my clothes out of the drawers and packing them into the bag. I would be in Iraq for 2 months, missing the birth of my son. I closed my eyes, wanting it all to dissapear. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I fished it out and walked into the hallway. I looked at the caller id to see who was calling. "General Henrie?" I thought confused.  
I pressed answer and placed the phone to my ear.

"Sargent Seville?" I heard him say.

"Yes, this is he." I answered.

"You will not be needed for mission 543. I will call you if we need you at a later time, tell Brittany I said congratulations" I couldn't speak, I could't breathe.

"T-thank you sir." I pressed end and Stood there smiling like an idiot. I turned around and walked into out room to find, Brittany still sleeping. I skipped over to the chippette and kissed her gently. She slowly opened her eyes and giggled.

"Hey, are you packed?" she asked, as she traced my jawline with her fingertips gently.

"Nope." I smiled. She sat up confused.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" she asked me, tiliting her head in confusion.

"Guess who just called?" I asked her, not being able to hold my excitement for much longer. She shrugged utterly confused.

"General Henrie." She was quiet for a second then looked up at me with her eyes lit up and a smile across her face. "Your not going?" she asked me, fully awake now. "Nope." I grinned at her.

"Oh! Oh my, I love you Theodore Seville." she screamed, giggling. I kissed her passionatly. She started humming I'll be there by the jackson five, or in other words, our wedding song. I pulled away pressing my forehead against hers.

"I'll be there." I sang to her.

Brittany giggled, and suddenly jerked up her hand swatting away my arms as she tightly embarced his blooming tummy, my eye's began to widen as the bed began to wet, " Your alittle old to be wetting the bed arent you, britt? " I asked nervously.

" Hostipital. No-Owwww! " The aurburn haired chippette clutched to my collar and I chuckled, " Alright babe, you know Im always there. " I winked and scooped her up in my arms.

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you, Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
Yes I will, yes I will._

_Ill be there.  
_


End file.
